


Fanfic On Ice

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nina is inspired by Yuri on Ice to write fanfic of her favorite rarepair. (Modern AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, it's me Luna! This was a quick crack fic for practice and also because I love Nina. If you want to read the fic that Nina was writing, that was authored by my friend CommunistCatsForPresident and you can read it on our tumblr @fireemblemfantasies. I personally feel that Camilla is the best mother for Nina, because I'm disgusting and I love Camilla and Niles together :)

Nina couldn’t help but giggle as she recalled the hockey game she had just returned home from.

The whole experience was euphoric as she watched all those men struggle over the ice for the puck, accidentally grazing each other in the process. She remembered two players from opposing teams colliding into each other, causing one to fall. She couldn’t help but imagine their lovestruck gazes, as their hands touched through gloves, and the player who had fallen was quickly helped up. It was the perfect scenario of star-crossed lovers.

Nina flopped dramatically onto her unmade bed as she continued to imagine her sworn enemy hockey players, inches from each other….

She was roused from her fantasy by a buzzing noise from her phone. Ophelia had sent in the group chat, an emoji adorned, full caps text gushing about how good the new Yuri on Ice episode was. Soleil quickly shot out a “no spoilers!!!!!” text before Ophelia could give away too much.

“That’s right, it’s Friday!” Nina said to herself as she pulled up the latest episode in the series. She had been so preoccupied in her daydream about her hockey players that she had totally forgotten about her absolute favorite anime since Free.

She opened the Crunchyroll app with a few quick taps, and plugged her headphones in.

Episode 7 was almost too much for poor Nina. She ended up rolling and squealing on her bed at the end of the episode after seeing her favorite boys Yuri and Viktor kiss. She almost cried as she clutched her phone to her chest in joy.

Filled with a sudden inspiration and a dopamine rush, Nina grabbed her journal and the nearest pen. It was a simple, purple spiral notebook with “Nina” written neatly near the top. Most would assume it was a plain journal for school or possibly an innocent girl’s diary, but that couldn’t be farther from the truth. Nina’s journal was filled with all of her deepest, most intimate fantasies.

Fueled by the power of anime, Nina decided to write for her favorite rarepair, JJxPhichit. With the fire of passion burning in her eyes, she poured out the contents of her heart onto the page, scribbling fervently. She was almost drooling as she imagined wet, soft lips touc-

The door to Nina’s room was suddenly opened with a loud creak.

“EEEEEEEP!” Nina exclaimed as she practically threw her notebook and pen in the air, smudging her writing.

Camilla sauntered casually into the room, sitting down next to Nina on the bed.  

“M-mother, please knock next time before you enter like that!” Nina’s face was beet red and she had curled herself up into a tiny ball.

Camilla laughed lightly and smiled at her.

“What’s the matter Nina? You wouldn’t let your own mother into your room?”

“N-no! It’s not like that! Just……you just surprised me is all…”

Camilla patted her head lightly and laughed benignly.

“You’re truly a special child with some…interesting hobbies…” Camilla added before standing up. She began to leave, and at the door, turned around partially.

“I love you, dear.”

“Love you too mother.”

The door shut after her, but Nina’s heart was still pounding out of her chest. She couldn’t help but have a feeling that somehow her mother knew what she was up to.

“Geez….”

She decided to call it a day, as she placed her notebook back in its place.

 


End file.
